


Siren

by Sophin



Series: The Beginning [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 《Odysseus》同题作文————————————————————————传说中塞壬在与缪斯的音乐比赛落败之后被拔去双翅而无法飞翔，只好在海岸附近游弋，用歌声诱惑过路的船只。大姐帕耳塞洛帕因爱上成功活着经过死亡岛的奥德修斯而跳海自尽，或许会被好心人救起，于是从魅惑的海妖变成美人鱼被他用真诚与热情护在怀里被爱着关注着，于是她将饱含信任与幸福的眼泪化作宝贵的珍珠，悉数洒落在温暖的阳光之下。
Relationships: Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Takahiro
Series: The Beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833283
Kudos: 3





	Siren

01.

山下亨在还没有到中午的时候就醒来了，慢慢坐起身以避免昨晚醉宿的脑子产生更加剧烈的疼痛。夏日的太阳总是早早的爬上顶端，恨不得用热浪把所有人赶下床来接受他的灼烤。他从地上的捞起手机看了一眼时间和错过的消息，还没回过神来的脑子开始计算着要怎样度过没有什么安排的空闲日子。他没什么打算，无论是白日里的工作还是夜里做梦时总是遇见弥漫着浓稠烟雾的暗色森林，或者说是他根本没打算做打算。

他掀开被子下床的时候才发现被窝里还埋着一个人，小小一只蜷着身子靠墙挨着，山下亨这才想起来昨晚乐队演出结束之后大家一起去吃饭，疯闹间隙还喝了不少酒，之后森内这个小醉鬼又被同样不太清醒的他带回了住处，两个醉鬼大概又是经历了半个晚上的拳打脚踢的折腾后滚在一起睡到现在。

阳光透过没有拉严实的窗帘洒进屋内给发白的墙皮镀上一层暖黄，山下亨忽然想起来要去交水电费的日期，搬来这里半年多了，这倒是第一次自己主动想起维护这间小屋子的事情，半年之前屋内进了小偷也没能引起他的警觉。这让他感到新奇，对于没什么远大的想法甚至没有什么计划的山下亨而言现在的生活仿佛就是在浓雾缭绕的原始森林里毫无头绪地游荡，没准会碰上什么惊喜或者惊吓。

这大概是这位小个子的功劳，山下亨体验着这种新奇的感觉。无论是从哪个角度来讨论，山下亨实际上对森内一无所知，尽管他们同进同出甚至分享同一张床。森内在赖在他家之前是许多家酒吧的驻唱，他答应作为山下亨乐队的主唱大概是被山下亨软磨硬泡的结果。有传闻说他是从家中叛逆出逃的贵族，也有人说他是童颜永驻的吸血鬼。他会在晴朗的夜晚看见他随意地挑了一家酒吧走进去，用一枚亲吻向酒保讨要一瓶龙舌兰，然后拎着酒瓶抢过话筒，开始用他美妙的夜莺嗓音勾引愿意为他买下夜晚的猎物。

甚至包括酒吧老板在内的许多人对忽然不再随意出现的森内感到惊讶，有些人还抱着一些甚至延伸到其他乐队成员身上的嘲讽，不过山下亨不在乎那些传闻，他不过是个在这片红灯区打夜工的离家出走的穷小子，顶着一张毫不在乎的面瘫脸做着他的遥不可及的音乐梦。但他其实并不觉得这个梦想会实现，只是比在家按部就班地顺从父母的话开心一点，也就多指甲盖大小的那么一点，不过反正他什么都不在乎。

留在这里的原因大概是能体会到某些新鲜的感觉吧。比如没有了来自家人的保护而受伤时体验到的疼痛，被其他的挣扎在黑暗里的人欺骗，或者表面维持着和气转身就用背叛换取区区几杯烈酒来麻痹那些痛苦和不踏实的期待，像是投食了有毒的苹果——干涩的果核里填满了诱人的上瘾的香料，像是书中没有提到过的“自由”。

或许还有那个蜷缩在角落睡着的小个子。

山下亨转身轻手轻脚地摸去厕所洗漱，想着或许能在小个子醒来之前出门买个早餐，或许是午餐。阳光照得他有些睁不开眼睛，却无法驱散梦里浓稠的黑雾。

回到出租屋的时候森内翻了个身趴着，把一截腰身暴露在透过玻璃的阳光下，山下亨放好袋子走到床边打算叫醒他，当他低头的时候忽然瞟到那人身上的纹身和手掌的红印交织在一起，胳膊上的那朵玫瑰像是在火焰中盛开着燃烧着，山下亨盯着那些花花绿绿的图案好一会便忘记了最初叫醒小个子的打算，于是起身去收拾掉落在地板上的衣物和纸稿。

“让他再睡一会吧，”山下亨难得表示出对某些事物的执着与在乎，“昨晚做的确实有些过分了。”

森内在山下亨喝完买回的粥的时候才睁开眼睛，他在床上呆坐了几秒找回自己的灵魂才不慌不忙地起身从地板上捡起还没被揉坏的白衬衫穿上。他赤着脚走向门厅去找踢落的鞋子，路过山下亨的时候顺手抓了块面包塞进嘴里，接着他穿好鞋打开门走进刺眼的光线中，又忽然想起什么似的倚着门框回头向山下亨道谢并确认了一下下次排练的时间，之后白衬衫便融进了阳光当中。

山下亨冷哼了一声咬了口面包，翻着白眼开始思考关于森内的传闻中某个他作为吸血鬼的故事的可能。

他应该更像塞壬，山下亨想，美丽又冷漠的妖物。

02.

是怎么搞在一起的呢。山下亨看着小个子在台上惊艳的表演开始回忆，印象中第一次见面和红灯区里的传言相似。那天晚上山下亨在酒吧里做着演出，表演的乐队邀请他来做场支撑，他站在贝斯手后面的阴影角落面无表情地弹着他的节奏，满脑子想着的都是如何早点结束这场糟透了的演出和这个无聊的夜晚。当最后一个音符终于结束的时候山下亨听到清脆的魅魔的嗓音搭乘欢快的脚步声传到台上，他顺着声抬起头便看见一位穿着亮片皮衣的小个子正拎着从酒保那讨要来的龙舌兰跳到他面前，用拿着酒瓶的右手食指搭上他还没离开琴颈的左手，用俏皮的语气毫不客气地命令道：“今晚你来给我弹吉他。”

他的脸庞也贴上来，山下亨看着小个子半眯着的眼睛里透出若有若无的诱惑的时候忽然这里关于这位小恶魔的传言。或许是被从小个子吐出的酒气给熏醉了，山下亨从愣着吃惊到点头同意并没有花费多长时间。

那位小个子拥有一双藏在刘海阴影中的小鹿般湿漉漉的眼睛和塞壬的嗓音。缠着红色缎带的话筒被轻启的双唇隐约地贴着，用偶尔伸出来润湿的舌头去舔舐。他的身子随着旋律扭动，幅度随着情绪的激烈逐渐增大，他时不时会前倾着上身跪在舞台的前头，似乎无意识地去用手拉扯开衬衫的扣子，好让那醉人的锁骨暴露在空气当中。台下的人们仿佛被小恶魔的歌声勾起了贪欲，他们的眼睛泛着血红，在小恶魔把喝光的酒瓶举起示意的时候争抢着去为下一瓶酒付款，贪婪地想要吞下他今晚撒下的诱饵。

或许那些传言是真的。山下亨想着，看着台前在简单的黄色灯光下散发着耀眼的混色光的小个子，手指宛如被撒旦牵制的木偶一般自觉地弹奏出搭配小恶魔的魅惑声线的音符。

那天晚上小恶魔并没有在台下的观众们中找到想要品尝的祭品，在表演结束之后他拎着酒瓶一溜烟地跑开了，就像他爬上舞台时候的一样迅速，打破了许多酒客们的幻想，也打断了山下亨的梦，他在酒吧的背景音乐响起之后才发觉眼前那位闪着光的小个子已经从台上消失，于是他强装镇定地走回后台把吉他和演出的报酬收进包里，站在酒吧后门点上一根烟靠着墙抽完，走回住所的路上满脑子都回荡着那人塞壬般的歌声。

台下人们尖锐高昂的呼声把山下亨从回忆中拉回现实，这场演出结束了，他们放下手中的器材一起走到台前谢幕，然后在不舍的呼声中回到后台，稍作简单休息之后或许会去开一场庆功宴，然后各自背着器材回家。

森内站在后门的角落叼着烟等了好一会才等到顶着队长头衔与酒吧老板商量下一次演出事项的山下亨，见到他之后便扑上去，双手游走在山下亨的身上去翻找打火机，但那双手紧紧地贴着山下亨汗湿的衬衫移动更像是想要别的火源。山下亨由着小个子的动作不慌不忙地掏出火机点上火，然后把点燃的烟从小个子的嘴里抽出来换作自己咬着，深吸一口之后才捏着摆出一副被抢了糖果的小孩的表情的小主唱肉嘟嘟的脸颊把烟度过去。

“今晚做吧。”小个子撑着山下亨的胸口在两人之间留出一点空间，但此刻他的呼吸已经在刚才那番烟雾缭绕的亲吻中被扰乱，工作了一个晚上的嗓子仿佛不知疲惫地露出一丝渴望，又被小心翼翼地藏在清冷的语调里，像是被冰冻的草莓一样散发着甜美。

门还没关上小个子就急哄哄地撞进山下亨的怀里，毫无章法地讨要着亲吻与抚摸。山下亨被小个子抵在墙上，剩余不多的理智只能驱动着他用脚尖踹向房门，关上门的沉闷声音即便在不算安静的楼道里也觉得瞩目。今晚的小主唱像是满月时忽然长了力气的狼人般地把他凶狠地推坐在床上，在期待的颤栗中褪下自己的全部衣物跪在他面腿间，在山下亨略带惊愕的目光中用牙齿拉开他牛仔裤的拉链，小鹿般的大眼睛水汪汪地露着虔诚的模样去亲吻他的肉茎。

山下亨仰起头的时候会露出他好看的喉结，吉他手骨节分明的手指埋在小个子的发间随着他的舌头划过性器上血管的节奏克制地用着力。山下亨含着笑低头看着小个子卖力地用双手去摩擦那没有被含进的下部分，然后往下揉捏那对囊袋，现在他们嘴里那副能发出穿透力极强的嗓音的喉咙正被他家的吉他手的性器满满地顶着，在几次深喉之后喉咙被精液填满，灌入食道进入胃里。

或许是被眼前的尤物做出的诱惑的动作给刺激到了，尽管他不承认，但无论做了多少次换过多少姿势山下亨都会惊叹于森内的魅力。他射得很急，黏糊糊的液体粘在喉咙内壁，小主唱夸张地伸长脖子把大部分吞了下去，吞咽的肌肉被之前的深喉顶得生疼，还有点从嘴角溢了出来，粘在脸上的粘稠的白色混合物被山下亨擦去，他的琴茧摩擦嘴角又碰到耳垂，山下自己用手指头勾着小个子的耳环轻扯，手掌托着下巴让他抬头看着他。森内忽然觉得眼前这位消瘦的死鱼眼真好看。

“今天这么着急吗？”那对上翘的猫似的唇瓣开启时却总是能发出不屑的讽刺。森内翻了个白眼想或许这就是山下亨本来的样子，对任何事情都不敢兴趣，除了音乐和他的吉他。

“演出结束了，庆祝一下。”小主唱爬起来跨坐在山下亨的腿上搂着他的脖子，把嘴凑上来啃咬锁骨，不轻不重的。山下亨的双手沿着他的脊椎往下滑移到尾椎的位置上抠挠着，随意从床头取来的润滑剂已经涂了满手，手指在皮肤上跳动着滑到下身在小穴的入口处揉搓，他的指尖的琴茧摩擦着肌肉激起小个子神经一阵战栗，肠道分泌的液体和润滑液在手指的搅动下已经混在了一起。小个子收起指甲用指骨去剐蹭山下亨的肩背，小声呻吟着催促他渴求他进入体内。

“你果然很着急啊。”山下亨的舌头把他的口水和混蛋话一起灌进森内的耳内，抱着他往后坐了坐并在床上安置好膝盖，然后双手托起身子，掰开臀瓣让头部挨着穴口。“要开始了哦。”山下手上的力度完全没有说话时候那么温柔，森内禁不住仰着脖子尖叫出来，初次进入的疼痛扩散了让腿根麻木得根本跪不住，仿佛整个人被劈开成两半，被抛起来后又重重地落回那根插在体内的肉茎上。山下亨掐着小个子的腰胯，那张好看的嘴在胸前游走着，仿佛猎人在捕捉逃跑的野鹿，他的舌头在吉他手中应算作灵活，找到了乳头之后便张嘴含上去，用舌头绕着乳晕舔舐一圈，然后稍稍用力地吸吮起来，更是用牙齿轻咬着，下身在小个子的身子落下去时发力向上挺动，头部来回抽动一路碾过森内的敏感点，胯骨撞击着大腿内侧的肌肉，激得小个子不断地收缩肠道去挽留。

森内被山下亨用一只手扶着身子，另一只手顺着腰爬上去揉弄没有被口腔照顾到的乳头，接着又攀上锁骨直到脸上。小个子被两只手指扒开嘴。“叫出来啊，我的小主唱。”山下亨嬉笑着加快了冲撞的速度，“让我听听你美妙的歌声啊我的主唱。”他的呼吸也跟着急促了起来。小个子搭在他肩膀上的双手颤抖着快要抓不稳，双腿更是被被下流话刺激得夹紧了吉他手的腰，快感从尾椎开始一波一波地蔓延到全身，呻吟顺着仰起的脖子泄出，全身肌肉都绷紧了。他用双手困住山下亨的肩膀，锁骨的位置被大大小小的吻痕覆盖，大脑清空了内容去热烈地迎接仿佛病毒式传播的快感，终于在山下亨的犬齿咬上锁骨的时候尖叫着射了出来。

山下亨抱着半软下来的小个子转了个身，摆成跪趴的姿势背对着他，还硬着的性器在还处于不应期的体内转了半圈带来的痛觉逼着森内产生了向前逃去的念头，但很快便被持续冲撞的快感给覆盖了。森内用头顶着床垫呻吟着求着背后的人更加猛烈的进攻，不应期的痛苦逐渐刺激着成带来兴奋的多巴胺，他闭上眼睛挤出生理性的眼泪，或许也有快感带来的泪水，因为疼痛带来的快感，来自肉体上真实的疼痛。

忽然山下亨停住了下身的动作，他盯着森内蝴蝶骨的位置，目光细细扫过他因为瘦弱而透着骨头的皮肉。森内不耐烦地晃着腰催促他，山下亨把身子贴上来抹去两人之间的间隙，鼻尖顶着那块骨头去亲吻，接着继续挺动着下身去磨蹭敏感点的位置。

森内摸索着去把山下亨的手带到脖子的位置，那只右手修长而结实，吉他手偏爱用三根手指捏着拨片弹奏，无名指和小拇指收起来藏在手掌心内，森内带着那骨节分明的手掐上自己的喉咙，后两根手指蜷起压迫着呼吸道，山下亨往右手上施加力道，痛苦和愉悦的感觉一齐涌上森内的神经。山下亨用左手按着森内的肋骨滑到心脏的位置，常年按弦的手指戳在那里仿佛在感受着几层皮肤组织下的血管跳动，他的手指往下用力戳了戳，随后下身加快了冲刺的速度，体内的肉茎在胀大和肠道内壁紧密地贴在一起揉擦，他扒着小个子的耳朵喘着粗气，几声低吼之后微凉的精液灌入其中。前端的射流冲击着内壁让森内战栗不止，他闭上眼睛想着自己在峡谷边缘做爱，翻身便是千尺高崖，他在死亡的边缘找到了进入极乐世界的入口。森内回过神来的时候山下亨从背后紧紧地抱着自己，他迷迷糊糊地嗅着背后的人身上汗液与自己的精液混杂的味道，同时却感觉那顺着肌肤传递过来的体温温暖得并不真实。

森内很少留在山下亨的住处过夜，他一般会赶着天亮之前最后一班夜间公交离开。在森内回去之后山下亨躺在床上抽烟或者就着高潮的余韵写一小段曲子，于入睡前再缕清一遍乐队活动的安排，放下手机之后他闭上眼睛，屏幕的亮光还留了一些在黑暗中，隐约照出了一条小径，睡意袭来，推动着他顺着小路进入梦乡。

03.

铺天盖地的白色涌入小滨凉太的视野范围，还有一脸凝重顶着黑眼圈的山下亨和早几分钟赶来在一旁无声地安慰他的神吉智也。病床上面无血色的森内紧闭着眼睛，胸膛起伏的程度要走近了才能察觉到，两只被纹得乱七八糟的胳膊都被缠上了纱布放在被单外面，左手手腕上盖着那只小蝙蝠的纱布异常厚实，却遮不住隐约透出来的铁锈红印。凉太悄声踱步到他们身边，小心翼翼地询问情况，得到山下亨随意的几句应答之后被智也拉到一旁。

四个小时前山下亨被森内的消息吵醒，屏幕上仅仅显示“早上好”这么一句问候。他用力叹了一口气暗骂这个小个子在发什么疯居然在大早上六点给他发无聊消息，正想关上手机继续睡的时候忽然想起什么似的爬下床，打算去把这个混蛋的小个子抓来好好询问一顿。

山下亨走到森内房间门口的时候发现门上留了一条缝，他推开门径直走进去，但并未发现床上躺着任何生物，甚至没有任何躺过的痕迹，只有森内的手机孤零零地被遗弃在被单上闪着微弱的光。于是山下亨骂骂咧咧地往回走，反思自己怎么被这个小个子骗了。路过厕所的时候他闻到一股隐约的烟味，山下亨猜小个子一定躲在里面，于是他把门猛地推开，正想开口质问森内的时候却被眼前的画面吓得瞪大了原本就不小的死鱼眼。

燃尽的烟头被胡乱地丢弃在地面上，小个子穿着短袖蜷缩着侧躺在浴缸的一角泡在水里，他把双腿收起到小腹的位置，像刚出生的小婴儿一样，此刻的他安静地闭着眼睛，脸颊上还挂着未干的泪痕。他的右手环绕着脖子抱着左边肩膀，左手垂落在浴缸地面上，手腕上的小蝙蝠源源不断吐出的鲜血混在清水里晕染成粉色。

山下亨愣了半分钟才想起叫救护车，报出地址之后他跪在浴缸边上去试探森内的呼吸，在指尖碰到森内的那一瞬间山下亨只感受到生命流逝的冰冷，三个小时前还叼着烟一边喋喋不休地吐槽乐队演出出的纰漏一边手舞足蹈地殴打节奏组泄愤的小主唱和现在安静地躺在那里的小个子的身影重合在一起，城市还没有醒来，整个房间都太过于寂静了，甚至只能听到单独一颗心脏在寂寞又急躁地跳动。

仿佛周围所有的物体都在剥夺自己的体温，心脏被狠狠地揪住了似的发疼，视线因为无意识涌上来的泪水模糊，厕所冷白色的灯光忽然间照亮了山下亨梦里出现的那条小路，他下意识地顺着小径朝前拼命地奔跑着，好像忽然意识到在道路的尽头会有什么重要的宝贝在等着他。接着他看到了耀眼的灯光和热情的观众在不留余力地呐喊欢呼他们的名字，三个身影背对着他站在台前，其中最靠近他的那位小个子兴奋地朝着他舞动从台下收上来的旗子，台下的观众也随着小个子的动作愈发热烈地大声尖叫，小个子的笑容也随着他们的音量一起逐渐扩大，舞台上的灯光也跟着愈发地明亮起来，直到把愣在原地的山下亨和他能看到的整个画面吞噬。

山下亨回过神来发现自己已经坐在救护车上，旁边躺着的小个子被呼吸罩和纱布包裹着，他伸出胳膊去抓小个子的手，把他冰冷的手掌贴在自己的脸上，希望能把自己的体温与忽然明确的执念一起传递给他。

黄昏临近的时候护士向他们报告了森内的状态在逐渐稳定的消息，于是凉太和智也在晚上回去了，山下亨迟疑了一会执意要留下做陪护。

走廊里只有护士查房的脚步声，偶尔传来病人咳嗽的声音，但夜晚的医院还是太过于安静了。山下亨忽然想起许多次在这样安静的夜晚他抱着森内入睡，月光透过窗纱铺在森内安静的睡颜上柔化了他白日里的尖刺，那双细瘦的胳膊上爬满了山下亨看不懂的纹身，暗绿色的图案和暗红色的新的或旧的疤痕交缠在一起，宛如攀附着大理石柱生长的血色荆棘上干花在争先恐后地绽放。他抬起手抹掉并不存在的眼泪，起身靠坐到床头，调整姿势让森内的脑袋稍稍靠着自己。昨晚这个时候他用同样的姿势低头看着趴在自己胸前咬手指的人笑着，抬手揉弄小个子的头发引起他的轻笑，忽然他开口问道：

“所以你那天为什么找了我弹吉他？”

“你好看呗。”小个子完全不掩饰笑意地撑起身子，调整姿势跨在他身上，接着俯下身来亲吻山下亨那对好看的嘴唇，领着山下亨的手用琴茧探入还夹着精液的后穴，像极了他们初次做爱时候的模样，只不过地点从酒吧后门的小巷里换成了巡演最后一站的酒店。

他当然是不会拒绝森内这样的邀请，于是翻过身来将他压在身下。

森内的双腿缠在山下亨的腰上保持着平衡，手搭在他的肩膀上，呻吟的声音断断续续地从嘴角漏出。山下亨一手托着森内的大腿把自己更深地埋入他的身体，丝毫不留力气地冲撞着；另一只手抚摸着森内身上与浅红色疤痕交缠的混乱纹身，肩膀上的、手臂上的、还有手腕的，然后他俯下身来亲吻它们，像是绅士在深情地用亲吻向他的舞伴告别。逐渐加快频率的冲撞把快感由尾椎顺着脊髓和神经血管传递到大脑，到身体的每一个角落，森内禁不住加重呼吸与呻吟去释放这一阵阵的快活的精力。山下亨用中指和拇指捏着森内两边脸颊上的肉迫使他看着自己，食指坏心眼地伸入他的嘴里与舌头打闹追逐，下身逐次递增的猛烈撞击逼迫森内发出好听的呻吟，山下亨想这大概比他在舞台上任何时刻都性感。

事后森内靠着床头拿过还未喝完的啤酒一饮而尽，山下亨坐在床尾的位置抽烟，森内隔着袅袅升起的烟雾把玩着山下亨的打火机，不多时也给自己点上了一根。

“我要戒烟了。”森内忽然说道，吐出一口烟气，卷曲的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，嘴角是朝上勾起来的，“祝我成功吧。”

“好啊，祝你成功。”山下亨看着森内说完这句话就起身穿上衣服准备回到自己的房间，心想或许今晚应该把他留下，但他转念一想森内大概是不喜欢被挽留，他应该会觉得这是一种不必要的麻烦吧，山下亨想。

森内走到门口的时候忽然想起了什么似的挨着门框转身看了山下亨一眼，他看着被烟雾埋没的身影莫名其妙地来了一句不合适的问好，然后嬉笑地溜出房间，引得山下亨翻了一个巨大的白眼。

谁会在凌晨三点说早上好啊。山下亨狠狠地吸了一口烟。

猫是夜间动物啊，凌晨三点才是他们的早晨啊。

04.

脑子如果进水了会变成傻子，或者会产生幻觉，比如现在。森内看见两位十五六岁的少年正在布置整洁的客厅，厨房里的母亲在准备晚餐，父亲刚回到家中就给了两位儿子热烈的拥抱与称赞，年长的那位帮着母亲把做好的饭菜端出来，年幼的三弟刚写完作业就跑过来抱着他的大腿撒娇，偷偷往他口袋里塞了几颗糖果。森内还看见了乐队的成员们，他们在演出结束之后去吃饭喝酒，散场之后森内与山下亨一同走回住处，两人十指相扣，山下亨的嘴角不再挂着一抹痞坏的笑容，而是温柔地看着森内发酒疯说胡话，会在过马路的时候抓着他没有伤痕的手腕，会带着笑意去亲吻他的双唇，会在做爱的时候认真地叫他的名字。

森内听到自己的名字被呼唤的声音，但又似乎夹杂了一些焦急和担忧。声源似乎离自己很近，但他没有睁开眼睛的力气，四周是黑暗的，像海水灌进了脑子里，把视野搅乱得迷迷糊糊的，脸上都是液体，他分不清那是眼泪还是海水，它们都是冰冷的，在疯狂地夺取身体的温度。那是幻觉吧，他自嘲道，胸膛上下起伏着像是在过度呼吸，但进入肺里的只有浑浊的海水。森内开始呕吐，吐出昨夜吃下的任何东西，吐出胃和肾脏以及其他所有的器官，包括那颗被酒精和香烟浸泡着的颤抖的心脏，现在的它没有脂肪的保护，没有血液给予它跳动的力量，它被吐出到冰冷的海水和垃圾的混合物中，把他看到的世界渲染成深不见底的黑色。这团黑色的墨团不断扩大着吞噬者周围，吃下自己吐出的垃圾，没有挑拣也没有嫌弃，森内想这是来带领他走向黑色乐园的天使吧，天使的羽毛是温暖的，正热烈地拥抱着他，一遍遍地呢喃着他的名字，亲吻他的额角和脸颊；天使用他如乌鸦般黑得发亮的羽毛轻轻抚摸过自己身体上的每一道伤疤，亲吻它们，温柔地打着招呼安抚着，森内忽然想起山下亨亲吻他的纹身的模样。

巡演结束的那天晚上森内回到自己的房间翻找出早就准备好但一直在修改的寄回给家里的书信，他从信封里抽出信纸检查了一眼又塞了回去，最后还是决定点火烧掉；随后森内捞起手机给乐队成员们编写定时发送的消息，他们醒来就会看见，或者是被消息的提示音给吵醒，但应该不会打扰他们的睡眠，那只是一条晨间问候的短信。

森内拿着刚从酒店楼下便利店买的烟和小刀走进厕所，又突发奇想地退出来把房门留出一条缝，随后又把厕所的门关上了。森内坐在马桶上一根接一根地抽烟，没有开抽风机使得室内很快就被烟气给充满了，他透过灰色的烟雾盯着镜子里的自己，大量摄入的尼古丁麻痹了神经，森内忽然感觉屋子里存在着两个人，其中一个正朝着另一个大声地责骂着。他叼着烟坐进浴缸中，用感染了自己体温的刀片沿着仍未长好的伤疤比划着。他看着自己两条细瘦的胳膊和同样瘦弱的身子忽然一阵阵地犯恶心，少年时期的回忆涌入脑海中叫嚣着撕扯着心脏上的肌肉，被孤立与误解的话语又响了起来，化作利刃刺穿皮肉与血管，又像是夜王的冰刃一样剥夺自己的体温。

他忽然想起遇见山下亨的那天，那人瞪着死鱼眼低着头为自己弹吉他，修长好看的手指在琴弦间跳动着衬得他挺立消瘦的身子宛若一尊雕像。过了两天他在便利店买烟的时候又碰见了山下亨，原本想装作不认识就离开的他却被山下亨抓住胳膊说要一起组乐队，森内挑了挑眉白了他一眼甩开手嘲讽道：“小子，你去好好问问我的传闻再考虑。”接着便转身迅速跑开。

回到住处后手机叫嚣着提示他收到山下亨接连发来的邀请短信。森内没有理会那些消息，他把拉上窗帘把手机丢到一边，就着墙角堆积了几日的脏衣服躺下补眠。

神经病。森内暗自骂道，都不好好打听一下消息就这么突兀地送出郑重的邀请。

“如果你认识我的话一定会讨厌我的，没有人喜欢我。”

他打开水龙头，试图用热水来缓解自己的战栗，他说不清自己到底是因为害怕还是因为期待死亡而感到紧张。

森内很早就开始思考死亡这件事情，只是苦于找不到具体的缘由，或者说还没积累足够的理由结束自己的生命，于是他就过着混沌日子积攒着悲伤。答应作为山下亨的主唱只是一件意外，那整整一个月他都在忍受山下亨的消息轰炸，甚至被那人架着去了排练室，在看那几个傻小子表演的时候森内忽然改了主意，他想要不就干脆让他们会看清自己是个多么混蛋的垃圾，这样他们就会讨厌自己了，那么自己就可以离死亡更近一步。

热水起作用了，森内做了个深呼吸丢掉早就熄灭的烟头，用水果刀在小蝙蝠纹身的周围画着圈刻画着图案。他一边比划着一边逐渐放大自己的笑容，仿佛自己是一位技术高超的纹身师在完成自己最得意的作品。

像是在雕刻自己的墓碑。

想到这里的时候森内狠狠地把刀尖扎进血管里，看着鲜血喷涌而出的画面发出癫狂的笑声。

和山下亨上床这件事情也是始于意外，那天是平安夜，他刚加入乐队半年，乐队成员在排练之后的聚餐中喝得醉醺醺的，冷风透过没有关严实的窗户吹进来，森内不由得往山下亨的位置靠了靠，没想到山下亨就顺势捞过他的肩膀搂着。晚上大家背着乐器各自回家的时候他俩同路了一小段，刚过十二点的时候他们恰好拐进一条路灯坏掉的近道，在酒精和寒风的怂恿下他试探着往山下亨扑去，那人一时站不稳向后倒去，带起森内也跟着坐在他的腰胯上，上身由着惯性扑在山下亨的胸口。

那天晚上他们就在小巷子里做了，森内盯着山下亨眼眸里那个脱掉彼此下半身所有衣物然后胡乱地扩张了一下就对准他的挺立坐上去那个人吃痛地闭上眼睛，把头埋在他的肩膀上喘着气让自己放松，好让肠道一寸一寸地吃进肉茎，然后牵着他的手放在自己的腰胯上，勉强撑起双腿上下摆动着身体，咬着下唇忍着呻吟，直到高潮之后有些脱力地靠在他的怀里，感慨着两人的身体居然意外地契合。

之后两人就保持床伴的关系了。他们经常会在演出之后来一发消散肾上腺素，或者是在排练之后顺路去山下亨的住处待上一会。偶尔山下亨会想起来关于森内的传闻，但他始终没有开口询问。尽管有时候他觉得那些传闻不假，但随着乐队的活动日益增多，那些传闻逐渐销声匿迹。

森内很喜欢山下亨从背后操他的同时稍稍用力地用手掐着他的脖子，或者是食指和中指并拢顶着他的心脏的位置，他很多次幻想那要是把尖刀就好了，这样自己就会死掉吧，动脉破开血液四溅染红整个世界；或者他掐着脖子的手再用力些就好了，让他窒息吧。

森内也很热衷于面对面的姿势，很多时候他会攀着山下亨的肩膀，从他的眼睛里看见那个放荡的自己，有时候他会忽然觉得那个人跟自己没什么关系。房间顶部的吊灯在剧烈的运动中被泪水冲花成灯球，像极了站在舞台上的时候的彩灯，森内笑着想在彩灯下高潮的感觉像是在演出的时候在台上哭泣，每一滴眼泪都被暴露在灯光下，每个人都看见了，如果灯光再亮一点也许就能够被看透了。可是看透什么呢？他只是活在这个红灯区里胡乱地打着夜工的离家出走的穷小子，抛弃富裕的名人父母来追求什么呢？他自己也不知道，但却常常因此而心疼。于是他用酒精和性来转移那份痛苦，纹身也是，自残也是，很多时候他看着鲜血涌出伤口顺着手臂滴落到地板上的时候就忽然放肆地笑出声来，似乎痛苦得到了释放。他会去亲吻舔舐那些伤口，仿佛在奖励开在荆棘中的花朵；更多的时候他会蹲坐在没有光线光顾的角落把头埋进腿间盯着还在流血的胳膊发呆，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落与血液混在一起渗入地板中，心脏随着记忆中来路各异的责骂与期待的吵闹阵阵发疼。

在台上的时候森内也会偶尔在灯光下想起那些画面，然后泪水就争先恐后地涌出眼眶，配合着自己写的歌词恰到好处地激起台下观众更加猛烈的情绪。森内放下话筒低着头跪在台前抽噎着身子，不知道自己到底是被歌曲影响了产生悲伤的心情还是因为自己的情绪加厚了演出的氛围而兴奋，明明都快要忘了自己为什么而难过或哭泣甚至不知道自己是否在流泪，毕竟兴奋和绝望的时候心脏跳动的高频率都是一样的。

“那我就死掉吧，反正也没有人在乎。”迷迷糊糊之间森内闭上眼睛，恍惚之中本应变凉的温水却开始升温甚至变得火热，像是每一次性爱之后被山下亨拥抱时候的温度，或许平时的打闹过程中也能感受到那种温暖。森内忽然感到一阵抱歉，真是浪费了他们一年的时间啊，他自嘲道，不过很快就会找到新的主唱吧，拥有能比自己还厉害的嗓子以及和善温顺的性格，总之一定会比自己好很多吧。

森内最后一次使劲用右手抱紧自己并不宽阔的肩膀，任由高热宛如烈火一般地吞噬着自己的意识。

“那我就死掉吧，反正也没有人在乎。如果连你都不在乎的话。”

05.

许多年之后乐队走过国内外许多地方举办巡演，在演出结束之后几个人仍秉承着老习惯嬉闹着去吃饭喝酒，偶尔喝多了的森内会变成小恶魔开始欺负凉太和智也，山下亨也放下台前的故作老成加入殴打鼓手的队伍中。

晚上回到住处之后森内会忽然想起睁开双眼的那个瞬间闯入视野里那位紧紧拥抱着自己的浑身黑色羽毛的天使和他那双瞪得跟死鱼一样的大眼睛，那时他以为自己抵达了黑色乐园，便下意识地把双手放到他的背上，直到手腕上传来一阵刺痛他才发觉面前那位天使长得面熟。

“太好了，你还活着。”那位黑色的天使紧紧地抱着他大口喘气，仿佛总算是放下了一块巨大的石头。

森内眨了眨眼睛意识到自己居然还活着，胳膊上包着厚厚的纱布提醒着他那底下的伤痕仍在隐隐作痛。森内愤怒地推开抱着自己的人，刚想指责他阻断了自己的前往黑色乐园的进程，却在看到山下亨眼底沉重的黑眼圈之后泪水却控制不住的涌出，而他那在断断续续的哭泣抽噎中翻着脑内的字典丢出愤怒的责骂字眼则全部被山下亨接纳收进怀里，被他用温柔的话语一点一点地反驳并最终接受。

“你这样的主唱只有一个，你也只有一个。”山下亨搂着怀里止不住抽噎但仍在骂骂咧咧的小个子亲吻，“你是被在乎的，被我，被凉太和智也，被歌迷还有许许多多别的人在乎。”

“所以你答应我，作为我的主唱答应我。”亲吻落在脸颊上，吻去不断掉落的眼泪，最后轻柔地落在森内两片颤抖地唇瓣上。

“你不要离开我，也不要离开我们。”

森内缩进山下亨的怀里哭得更厉害了。

“我和森内打了个赌，赌你会不会在看到那条消息之后来找我。”森内从背后抱着熟睡的山下亨悄声说道，嘴唇轻轻地贴在他的脊骨上，然后把脸颊也贴过去，屏住呼吸听着山下亨平稳有力的心跳。

“如果你不在意的话，那我就没有什么在乎的了。”

“我赌赢了。”

06.

传说中塞壬在与缪斯的音乐比赛落败之后被拔去双翅而无法飞翔，只好在海岸附近游弋，用歌声诱惑过路的船只。

大姐帕耳塞洛帕因爱上成功活着经过死亡岛的奥德修斯而跳海自尽，或许会被好心人救起，于是从魅惑的海妖变成美人鱼被他用真诚与热情护在怀里被爱着关注着，于是她将饱含信任与幸福的眼泪化作宝贵的珍珠，悉数洒落在温暖的阳光之下。


End file.
